Body Double
Body Double is a 1984 American thriller film directed by Brian De Palma and starring Craig Wasson, Melanie Griffith, and Gregg Henry. The original musical score was composed by Pino Donaggio. The film was marketed with the tagline: "You can't believe everything you see." Plothttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Body_Double&action=edit&section=1 edit Jake Scully (Craig Wasson) is a struggling actor who has lost his role as a vampire in a low-budget horror movie after his claustrophobia thwarts shooting. He returns home to discover his girlfriend cheating on him, so Scully is left without a place to stay. At a method acting class, he meets Sam (Gregg Henry), who closely monitors Scully's revelation of his fears and the childhood cause of his claustrophobia. They go to a bar, where Scully is offered a place to stay; Sam's friend has left town temporarily and needs a house-sitter for his ultra-modern mansion in the Hollywood Hills. Scully is shown the house that night. Sam is especially ecstatic about one feature: a female neighbor, Gloria Revelle (Deborah Shelton), who erotically dances at a specific time each night. Sam has even set up a telescope, which Scully can't resist using voyeuristically to watch her. One night, he sees Gloria being abused by a boyfriend. When she goes shopping the next day, Scully decides to follow her. Gloria's behavior seems strange; she makes calls to an unknown person, promising to meet them. He also notices a disfigured "Indian," a man he had noticed watching Gloria a few days prior. Scully follows her to a seaside motel, where apparently Gloria has been stood up by the person she was there to meet. In a nearby tunnel, the Indian suddenly snatches her purse. Scully tries to pursue him, but his claustrophobia restrains him and he needs to be "rescued" by Gloria, who walks him out of it. They begin to impulsively and passionately kiss before she retreats. That night, Scully is again watching through the telescope when the Indian returns. The man is seen breaking into Gloria's home. Scully races to save her, but is attacked by the Indian's vicious dog. Gloria is brutally murdered by the Indian with a huge handheld drill. Scully can do nothing now but alert the police. They assume it was simply a fumbled robbery and do not plan to investigate any further. Dectective McLean (Guy Boyd), however, who found a pair of Gloria's panties in Scully's pocket, believes that Scully's voyeuristic behavior was a factor in her murder. Unable to sleep, Scully is watching a pornography channel on television when he observes that the actress on screen, Holly Body (Melanie Griffith), dances in exactly the same sensual way that he saw while watching Gloria. Now suspicious, he pretends to be a porn producer hiring for a new film so that he can meet Holly. He even ends up acting in a hardcore film himself. Scully invites her to the house. He learns that Holly was hired by Sam to impersonate Gloria each night, dancing in the window, with Sam knowing Scully would watch her and later witness the real Gloria's murder. Holly is offended at the suggestion she was involved in a killing. She storms out, but is picked up by the Indian, who knocks her unconscious and drives her away. Scully follows them to an aqueduct, when the Indian is digging a grave. They fight, which is when he finds that the Indian is actually Sam in heavy make-up. Scully was a scapegoat, providing Sam with an alibi during the murder. (Sam was also Gloria's abusive boyfriend.) Scully is overpowered and is thrown in the grave. He overcomes his fear and climbs out as Sam is accidentally knocked into the aqueduct by his own dog, where both presumably perish. During the end credits, Jake is shown having been recast in his previous role as a vampire. Holly is there watching as an actress doing a nude scene is replaced by a body double. Casthttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Body_Double&action=edit&section=2 edit *Craig Wasson as Jake Scully *Melanie Griffith as Holly Body *Gregg Henry as Sam Bouchard *Deborah Shelton as Gloria Revelle *Guy Boyd as Detective Jim McLean *Dennis Franz as Rubin *David Haskell as Will *Al Israel as Corso *Douglas Warhit as Video Salesman *B.J. Jones as Douglas *Russ Marin as Frank *Lane Davies as Billy *Barbara Crampton as Carol *Larry Flash Jenkins as Assistant Director *Monte Landis as Sid Goldberg *Slavitza Jovan as Saleslady *Rob Paulsen as Cameraman At one point in the film, we see a "film within a film," with Frankie Goes to Hollywood performing the song "Relax" on the set of a porn film, in which scream queen Brinke Stevens, adult actresses Cara Lott and Annette Haven appear.Slavitza Jovan, who appeared as Gozer the Gozerian in Ghostbusters the same year, briefly appears as a saleslady. Prolific voice actor Rob Paulsen, known for voicing Raphael of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles and Pinky of Pinky and the Brain, also makes a rare live action performance. DePalma originally considered Annette Haven to play the lead female role that eventually went to Griffith. Before filming he commented, "I'm already thinking of casting. I don't know if there's any good young porno stars out here, but the older ones - Annette Haven, Seka - some of them can really act. And Annette Haven has a terrific body." Category:1984 films